Jackson Renyold IV
|image= |race = Human |class=Warrior |gender = Male|faction = Alliance|factionicon = Alliance|age = 46|residence = Stormwind |birthplace = Westridge, Elwynn Forest |guild = Stormwind City Guard - Regiment EchoWymrest Accord Renyold - WoW Armory |affiliations=Kingdom of Stormwind :223rd Battalion :Elwynn Brigade :Redridge Brigade Wrynn's Vanguard }} Lord General Marshal Jackson Trent Renyold IV (born 587 K.C.) was a high-ranking official in the Grand Alliance military and the leader of the Echo Regiment of the Stormwind City Guard. Throughout his career, Renyold has lead various military organizations such as the Elwynn Brigade, the Redridge Brigade, and the 223rd Battalion of the Stormwind infantry. During the War against the Iron Horde, Renyold joined the fight against the Horde on Ashran, briefly serving in Wrynn's Vanguard. Biography Early life Jackson Trent Renyold IV, was born to Trelissa Mary Renyold, and Grand Marshal Jackson Renyold III, whom was a soldier of the Grand Alliance Army, specifically the Elwynn Brigade, stationed at Westbrook Garrison. Trelissa was a stay at home mom, and took care of him, along with his brother, Tom Trent Renyold, and his sister, Britney Mary Renyold, whom where all the same age. Around the age of 9-14, Jackson took heavy interest in Martial Arts, and majored in a Self Defense Class. Later, at the age of 17, his father died in combat, after being killed in a mass Gnoll invasion of the Westbrook Garrison. Elwynn Brigade After his father's death, Jackson enlisted in to the Grand Alliance Army, within the Elwynn Brigade, taking his father's honor of the same Regiment once he turned 18. Jackson took the rank of Private quickly. Jackson retained the rank throughout the next year. A few months after his 19th birthday, he became a Corporal, along with that he was given command of a full squadron of 25 soldiers within the Elwynn Brigade. After commanding his Squadron within the Elwynn Brigade for another year, 7 months after his 20th birthday, Jackson was promoted to Sergeant, and his Squadron was merged with 1 other Squadron, commanding 50 soldiers as a Sergeant. A few months prior to his 21st birthday, he was promoted to Master Sergeant. Redridge Brigade After a long ride with the Elwynn Brigade, Master Sergeant Jackson was offered a position in the Redridge Brigade, assisting in the mass Orcish invasion going about at the time. By the age of 23, still fighting of the Orcs, Jackson was promoted to Sergeant Major, in the worst of the invasion, leading a group of 125 soldiers to fend off the orcs. By the age of 24, the Orcs where beginning to die down, and the local citizen's scare of the invasion was gone by that time. After the Orcish invasion, the Redridge Brigade's count of men began to lower, as many of the soldiers within came from other regiments to provide backup against the Orcs. Jackson stayed within the Redridge Brigade as a Sergeant Major leading around 100 footmen patrolling the mountains streets of Redridge. At the age of 25, Jackson was promoted into the Officer category of ranks, being promoted to Knight, with this promotion, he took a larger amount of soldiers within his command, approximately 250. 6 Months later, he was promoted to Knight Captain. 6 Months Later, turning 26, he was promoted to Knight Lieutenant. Stormwind Royal Guard After being promoted to Knight Lieutenant, Jackson was offered a position within the Stormwind Royal Guard, having the honored position of protecting King Wrynn himself. By the age of 27, Jackson was promoted to Knight Champion, continuing his position of protecting the Keep and King Wrynn. Later, by the age of 28, Jackson was promoted to Lieutenant. One day as Jackson walked into the infamous Blue Recluse tavern within the Mage Quarter of Stormwind, and met a lovely lady named Jessica Leyla. Jessica and Jackson later began dating. At the age of 29, Jackson got engaged to Jessica. Shortly after Jackson was promoted to Lieutenant Commander, keeping within the Stormwind Royal Guard. 223rd Batallion At the age of 30, Jackson and Jessica got married. Later Jackson was promoted to Commander, with that, he was given a position 223rd Batallion of the Grand Alliance Military, whom deployed in all later wars, led by General Christopher Newle. At the age of 31, Jackson was promoted to Field Commander, and became personal friends with the Lord General. Later at the ago of 32, Jackson was promoted to Major, acting as the second-in-command of the 223rd Battalion. The Third War After becoming the second in command of the 223rd, Jackson took a large administrative role, and valued all time he could spend with Jessica, as he took longer shifts. Soon after the 223rd Battalion deployed into the Third War, and Jessica was forced to say goodbye to Jackson for a long while. After 7 months, Jackson was promoted to Brigadier General, still retaining the position of 2nd in command of the 223rd. 4 months later, Jackson was promoted again to Major General. A year after, Jackson and the 223rd Battalion returned home. A few months after return, Jackson was promoted again to Lieutenant General. A few months after his promotion, him and the 223rd went into another deployment, their second into the Third War. By the age 34, the Battalion was half-way into Deployment, though in that, Lord General Christopher Newle was killed in combat. In the heat of deployment, Jackson was quickly put into position as the Commanding Officer of the 223rd Battalion, and they stayed in the War until it ended. After the Third War ended, Jackson and his Battalion returned home, and Jackson celebrated his 35th Birthday with his wife, Jessica. A few months after, Jackson was promoted again to General, along with being awarded the Immediate Action Successor's Medallion. After returning, Jackson and Jessica were enjoying life as Jackson was returned, only until Jessica was robbed, then stabbed to death. Jackson rushed over to Northshire Abbey over hearing of the events, though a few minutes after his arrival, Jessica was pronounced dead by major blood loss via stabbing to the heart. Jackson learned to suppress his emotions for her death, and doesn't show too many emotions to this day. Later Jackson was promoted to Lord General, still taking command of the 223rd Battalion. Disbandment Later Jackson was promoted to Vice Marshal, and he led the 223rd Battalion into Pandaria. Approximately 5 months after deployment, in Pandaria, Jackson was promoted to Marshal. After returning from Pandaria at the age of 37, Jackson was promoted to Field Marshal, continuing a life, only to be told that he must prepare to deploy into Draenor. After meeting with Grand Marshal Tremblade, he was forced to disband the 223rd Battalion, and he joined the Wrynn's Vanguard, Jackson then deployed to Draenor. Wrynn's Vanguard In the middle of deployment, Jackson was promoted to Grand Marshal, and took a position as Second in Command of the Wrynn's Vanguard. After returning to Draenor, leaving the Wrynn's Vanguard, Jackson was promoted to Lord Marshal. 2 Years Later Jackson was called to the Petitioner's Chamber to meet with the House of Wrynn and the House of Nobles, discussing a new position created, to be Wrynn's right hand, the Lord General Marshal, Supreme Leader of the Grand Alliance Military. At the age of 46, Jackson took over a regiment of the Stormwind Guard. Physical appearance To be added. Personality and traits To be added. Notes and references Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Warrior